1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drink container for small children, more particularly a drink container, which is provided for training and feeding small children, and which is structured so that liquid contents thereof can""t drip when it is laid down or inverted.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There are drink containers especially designed for small children and capable of being used for training small children to grasp objects. Because small children still can""t hold a cup firmly for an extended period of time, such drink containers for small children are usually made of breakage-resistant materials so that they won""t break if they fall down onto the ground.
Referring to FIGS. 4, and 5, European Patent No. EP0635922B1 discloses a learner drinking vessel, which includes a container 4, and a lid 41 joined to the upper end of the container 4. The lid 41 has a spout 411 in fluid communication with the container 4. A valve member 42 is disposed under the lid 41, and has a drip-prevention aperture 421 formed thereon to be in communication with the spout 411. When small children suck on the spout 411, liquid contents of the vessel are forced to flow through the drip-prevention aperture 421 into the children""s mouths. When small children play with the learning drinking vessel, and hold the same in various positions, e.g. an inverted one, liquid contents of the vessel can""t drip through the drip-prevention aperture 421. Furthermore, the drinking vessel is made of breakage-resistant materials, e.g. PP, so that it can""t break if it falls down or hits other objects. Therefore, the drinking vessel is safe to use, and has relatively long service life, having relatively few disadvantages. However, this type of learner drinking vessel has been made available in the market for many years, and there are not many different drinking vessels for young children provided to consumers as other options.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a drink container for small children, which is structured so that liquid contents thereof can""t drip when it is laid down or inverted.
The drink container for small children includes a containing body for containing drinks therein, a lid joined to an upper opening of the containing body, and a drip prevention element. The lid has a sucking portion for allowing a user, especially a young child user, to suck on to draw out drink contents of the containing body with the mouth. The lid is formed with a passage for allowing drink contents of the containing body to pass through. The drip prevention element has a valve portion, which is arranged in a passage of the lid to sealingly contact an inner side of the lid to block the passage when there is no external sucking force exerted on the sucking portion, and which can bend to effect opening of the passage when there is external sucking force exerted on the sucking portion.